Confesiones
by calemoon
Summary: Una comida entre amigos puede tornarse completamente en una serie de confesiones para bien ... o quizá para mal. Depende del cristal con que se vea ... y de cómo lo entienda la otra persona. Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota aclaratoria: No me pertenecen los personajes de Candy ... que triste no? =(**

**CONFESIONES**

**Por Scarleth**

-Hola pequeña – saludó sonriente a la linda enfermera que se dirigía hacia él con paso apresurado, mientras la luz del sol iluminaba graciosamente su silueta.

-¡Albert! - exclamó emocionada al verlo -George me dijo que vendrías ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Albert sonrió enigmático al ver la reacción de Candy por su presencia. Lo que hubiera dado porque las cosas fueran distintas.

-Quise darte una sorpresa Candy – dijo glalante -¿Me acompañarías a comer?

-¡Por supuesto! - interrumpió de inmediato - Jamás me negaría a tu compañía y a una buena comida -añadió riendo y colgándose de su brazo.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-¡Olvidaba lo glotona que eres! – comentó aún riendo.

Candy hizo una mueca graciosa.

-Como ya te dije, tratándose de tí y de comida …¡no puedo decir No!.

Caminaron y charlaron durante el trayecto como grandes amigos. Candy hablaba y hablaba de sus pacientes y Albert la escuchaba atentamente.

-Albert - se interrumpió de pronto - ¿pasa algo? Te noto raro …

-No, nada pequeña. Sígueme contando del pequeño Jimmy ¿qué fue lo que le pasó en su pierna?

No es fácil engañar a una chica, y mucho menos tratándose de Candy, sólo que no quiso incomodarlo y prefirió seguir con su tema, ya averiguaría después qué le pasaba.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurant y eligieron una mesa apartada de las demás. Una especie de privado tal como Albert quería para poder llevar a cabo su propósito.

-¡Que hermoso es el lugar! Y ni qué decir de la comida … ¡estuvo excelente ! Gracias Albert.

-Si tienen tu aprobación deben ser realmente buenos Candy – le contestó riendo y viéndose acompañado inmediatamente por la joven - Y ahora … el postre - dijo extendiéndole un sobre - esto es para tí.

-¿Para mi? - preguntó extrañada - ¿Qué es Albert? – ni bien acababa de tomarlo cuando lo escuchó decir:

-Es la cesión de los derechos de los terrenos en que está el hogar de Ponny y la mansión de Lakewood a favor tuyo …

-¿QUE? - exclamó quedándose helada con la respuesta. Le estaba dando ¿qué? Definitivamente Albert se estaba volviendo loco … ¿Cuándo en sus más oscuras pesadillas pensó que ella podría aceptar semejante regalo? ¡Ni que fuera una caja de chocolates!

-Sí Candy, lo que escuchas.

-¡Pero esto es una locura! … ¿por qué? – preguntó mientras sus sorprendidos ojos no dejaban de parpadear.

-Porque por un tiempo no podré estar más a tu lado …

La rubia sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada se hubiera derramado sobre su cabeza ¿Estaba asegurando su futuro porque se alejaría de ella? ¿Creía que con dinero ella estaría bien?

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó aún incrédula y con su mente formulando miles de hipótesis- ¿Acaso es una broma?

-No Candy, jamás bromearía con algo tan serio.

-¡Entonces explícame qué significa, porque no puedo entender qué pasa!

-"_Pasa que te amo como un loco y no puedo seguir a tu lado sabiéndote tan lejana, esto me está matando poco a poco y estoy en el límite_" – pensaba – Candy, he decidido hacer un largo viaje y estaré ausente algún tiempo. No sé con certeza cuánto, por eso quiero dejar todo arreglado antes de partir. Esta cesión de derechos que tienes en tus manos serían mi obsequio para tu próximo cumpleaños, mas como no me encontraré contigo, quise que lo tuvieras y supieras lo que planeo hacer de mis propios labios.

-"_Albert se va_" – pensaba la joven y un nudo en su garganta le impedía decir lo que quería. Respiró profundo tratado de controlarse - No Albert… Si crees que con esto puedes reemplazarte tómalo, no lo quiero. Déjaselo a alguien más. Lo único que yo no quiero es perderte - Se levantó de la mesa y pensaba en salir precipitadamente cuando un fuerte brazo la hizo retroceder.

-¿Perderme? – preguntó un esperanzado muchacho a la rubia que dejaba de poner resistencia - ¿Qué quieres decir Candy?

-¿Quieres decir que el gran magnate no ha podido darse cuenta? ¿De verdad estás tan ciego Albert? - Candy lanzaba estas palabras con rabia, con resentimiento y sobre todo con muchísimo dolor. Un dolor tan intenso que sólo era comparable con lo que sentía por Albert Andrey - … ¡Puedes quedarte con todo lo que tienes! no lo quiero … no lo necesito … sin ti … no necesito nada …

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Candy?

Candy suspiró tratando inútilmente de serenarse.

-¡Porque no tienes idea de lo miserable que sería mi vida sin ti! - exclamó - ¡Me voy a morir si no estás conmigo!– aceptó finalmente mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

-Dime por favor que estoy en la realidad Candy, que no estoy soñando ...

-Estás en la realidad Albert, pero me has sumido a mí en la peor de las pesadillas – dicho lo anterior, se safó bruscamente de su prisión y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Candy! – gritó corriendo tras ella.

-¡SEÑOR! … ¡SU CUENTA! – lo alcanzó el mesero antes de que saliera.

_-¡MALDICION!_ –pensó Albert y sacando como pudo la cartera, tomó un fajo de billetes y lo aventó en la primer mesa que encontró.

Continuará ...

Hooooooooooola! aqui estoy de nueeeevo con otro minific! ni modo chicas tendran que aguantame porque me he propuesto celebrar el mes de nuestro cumple (Albert y mio jejejeje!) con todo lo que pueda subir jijiji!

Y bueno ... ando de medio buen humor porque Mexico cuando menos no perdio (que la vi cerca ... muuuuy cerca ... si no es por ese poste ... ahorita estaria todavia despotricando ...)

Asi que me despido mandandoles un gran beso porque ma;ana los partidos comienzan a las 6.00 am de aqui ... y pues tengo que estar fresca como lechuga jijijiji!

Scarleth =)

p.d comentario como siempre bieeeeen recibidos y se agradecen de toooodo corazon! =) bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Voló a la calle para alcanzarla, pero fué inútil. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital pero ella no estaba ahí. Haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba se sentó en la entrada de las escaleras para verla llegar pero fue en vano. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Pasadas casi tres horas decidió cambiar de táctica e irse al departamento a esperarla.

Caminó recordando lo sucedido durante la comida. ¿Era realmente válido hacerse ilusiones respecto a lo que ella podía sentir? No quería llenarse la cabeza con ideas que a lo mejor lo terminarían por destruir si se equivocaba respecto a lo que Candy sentía por él.

-¿Dónde estarás Candy? - se preguntó entrando al edificio.

Llamó a la puerta y nadie contestó. Era evidente que tampoco estaba ahi.

-¿Dónde dejé la llave? – exclamó enfadado registrando todos los bolsillos que tenía en el pantalón - ¡Justo hoy tenía que olvidarla! ¡Diablos!

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de convencerse de que nada podía ir peor, así que se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de la puerta y se dispuso a volver a esperar.

El tiempo pasó lastimosamente lento y él seguía en su misma posición … ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?. Ya no sentia cierta parte de su anatomía pero no importaba. No habría poder humano que lo moviera de ahí hasta no hablar con ella, verla llegar … porque … tenía que llegar ¿no?

"_Lo __ú__nico que yo no quiero es perderte_" No podía alejar de su mente esas palabras y una breve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Habría dado la mitad de su vida por no estar equivocado en esta ocasión.

Mientras tanto Candy caminaba por la ciudad tratando de serenarse. Su impulsividad nuevamente la metía en un lío y nada menos que con la persona que más le importaba en la vida.

Aún estaba dolida porque pensaba dejarla, pero también exaltada por lo que había dicho. ¿Ahora como diablos compondria ese enredo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de verlo a la cara sin desear que se la tragara la tierra?

-¡Tenías que abrir la boca Candice White! … ¿por qué no pude mantenerme callada? Tenía que delatarme tan estúpidamente delante de él ¿Cómo voy a poder componer esto?. Sólo me faltó arrodillarme o agarrarlo a besos suplicándole que no me dejara.

Tanto Albert como Candy no dejaban de torturarse, uno pensando en que tal vez la vida comenzaría a sonreirle como nunca antes lo había hecho y la otra sintiéndose la más idiota de las mujeres por lo que había sucedido.

Habían pasado horas pero aún se negaba a llegar al departamento. Comprendió que no podía vagar durante toda la noche y ciertamente necesitaba un descanso para calmar sus pensamientos y ordenarlos antes de que le explotara la cabeza o escupiera el corazón. Caminó con rumbo a su hogar y al llegar entró de puntitas para no despertar a nadie. No queria ocasionar un mal momento a ninguno de sus vecinos.

Inexplicablemente el corazón comenzó a acelerarsele en el pecho y sus sentidos se pusieron en guardia al escuchar la voz de Albert. No … su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada … era realmente él, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-¡Cómo no lo ví antes! En primera no es mi hija de sangre, en segunda no soy tan grande como para que ella no logre verme de otra manera que no sea un amigo y en tercera … esa frase que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza "_Lo único que yo no quiero es perderte_" … ¿En qué pensabas cuando lo dijiste pequeña? ¿podría acaso ser lo que tanto deseo? ¿o sólo estoy tratando de engañarme pensando en que me corresponderías?… Daría lo que fuera por saberlo Candy.

La voz de Albert sonaba tan distinta. Escuchaba un tinte de miedo y esperanza escondidos en cada una de las sílabas que habían abandonado sus labios y ella simplemente casi deja caer su bolsa al escucharlo. Su mano viajó automáticamente a su boca para ahogar la expresión de sorpresa. El corazón no dejaba de latirle salvajemente en el pecho y la sangre de agolparse con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No fue su imaginación?.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, pero el que ocupaba el mayor espacio era "_**Albert la quer**__**í**__**a"**_. Sí. No era un absurdo, no era un imposible. Albert, su primer amor, su amigo incondicional, el hombre que le había cambiado la vida, su eterno compañero y apoyo. El hombre que la había animado, ayudado y del que se había enamorado irremediablemente ¡le correspondía! Era el mejor momento de su vida, el mejor día, la mejor noche y una sonrisa se formó en su cara al ser consciente de que no era uno de sus tantos sueños.

-Albert – murmuró saliendo de las sombras aún con el corazón a galope por lo que acababa de experimentar ...

-¡Candy! – sorprendido trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no respondieron por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

La rubia presurosa se acercó y le ayudó a sostenerse.

-¿Sacrificarías un viaje? – preguntó sonrojándose mientras él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Candy – murmuró con voz apesadumbrada - … no juegues conmigo …

-Nunca lo haría – replicó de inmediato la joven - sólo te pregunté si sacrificarias un viaje – hizo una pausa mirandolo a los ojos - Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que darías lo que fuera por saber lo que siento y simplemente estoy tomando el reto ... ¿aceptas? – dijo tratando de tomar ventaja de la situación -_"¡me quieres! … ¡ahora sí puedo estar completamente segura de que me quieres!"_ – se repetía en la mente Candy sitiendo que su corazón explotaría de felicidad.

-¿Te parece que estoy en posición de negarte algo? - le contestó - ¡Claro que acepto!

-Me parece perfecto.

-Sólo dime que lo que pienso es verdad ...

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas?

-¡Candy! Estás jugando conmigo y no voy a poder soportarlo – su voz era suplicante, lo mismo que su mirada.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreir. Se sentía repentinamente tan bien.

-Si lo que piensas es que me he enamorado de tí y me destrozarías el alma si te vas … la respuesta es Sí.

Albert la miraba son una enorme sonrisa y en un arranque de incontenible felicidad la abrazó fuertemente estrechándola contra su pecho.

-¡Candy!

-¿Te irás? - preguntó ella dejándose envolver en su abrazo y perdiendo la cordura en su aroma.

-¡Nunca! - respondió de inmediato - Si tú me aceptas, siempre estaré a tu lado – se separó un poco de ella para verla fijamente y tomarla por los hombros con suavidad - … si me aceptas Candy, jamás en la vida te daré motivo para que te arrepientas por haberlo hecho.

Los ojos de Candy estaban llenos de él. No podía ver ni sentir nada que no fuera la presencia de ese hombre que adoraba y que ahora estaba tan cerca de pertenecerle.

-Y si tú me aceptas Albert, me harás la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, porque no entendí lo mucho que te amaba hasta que estuve a punto de perderte. Me derrumbaste cuando lo dijiste y créeme que en esta ocasión no habría podido reponerme. Eres demasiado importante para mí … te amo.

-Y a mi me parece imposible amarte más - completó él.

Albert no pudo esperar más. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y suavemente se acercó para besarla por primera vez. ¿Cómo poder resistirse a lo que tanto había deseado hacer desde hacía años?. Estaba consciente de que en ese beso entregaba completa y totalmente su corazón al amor de su vida. Y para mayor felicidad … ella lo aceptaba y le contestaba con el suyo propio.

Nada mal para un día ... nada mal para el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

Hola hermosas! aqui dejo el final de este chirris fic junto con mi disculpa por la tardanza. No estan para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero tengo una buena explicacion. Resulta que cambiamos de laptop y mis archivos estan almacenados en algun lugar que aun desconozco ... y que mi esposo no ha podido bajar en la nueva computadora ... por lo que me vi obligada a buscar este fic en mis archivos que me automande hace muuuucho tiempo en mi correo y corregirlo y cambiarlo todo para poder subirlo. Lo malo es que no puedo hacer lo mismo con todos y tengo que esperar hasta este fin de semana que es puente y recuperar mis files en mi maquina. Palabra del osito bimbo que estoy sin mis archivos desde antes de irme a Mexico que fue el 15 de junio .. y hasta la fecha ando igual.

Bueno ya que explique mi triste situacion les agradezco enormemente el apoyo que siempre le dan a todos y cada uno de mis fics ... Roni de Andrew, Galaxylam84, Marcelw, Paolau2, Tamborsita, Themis78, Abi, Claridad, Chepys, Lady Karen, WarriorQueenFC, May, LY Tsunade, Yarda, Arigatho101 .. MIL GRACIAS! MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! De verdad no saben la alegria que me da leerlos ... los animos que me dan para seguir escribiendo ... y sobre todo es padrisimo saber que cuento con amigas tan lindas y maravillosas gracias a Candy y sobre todo ... a ALBERT! Les mando miles y miles de besos y prometo como el osito bimbo darme prisa en terminar lo que tengo pendiente ok?

Gracias por escribirme hermosas! gracias por su tiempo y gracias por todo!

Besos de Scarleth (saliendo de una infeccion en el estomaga que ouch! me hizo ver mi suerte )


End file.
